onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 818
ブルックVSビック・マム | Romaji = Fukutsu no Souru - Burukku tai Biggu Mamu | Airdate = December 17, 2017 | funiTitle = The Undaunted Soul! Brook vs. Big Mom! | funiAirdate = December 16, 2017 | crunchyTitle = The Undaunted Soul! Brook vs. Big Mom! | crunchyAirdate = December 16, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Brook - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Undaunted Soul - Brook vs. Big Mom" is the 818th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After revealing the truth about the wedding, Pudding removes Reiju's memories of their encounter and has her taken to medical help so she can meet her doom at the wedding tomorrow. In the Room of Treasure, Brook tries to use his speed to attack Big Mom, but she counters his attacks. Her homies prove to be resistant to his soul power, but even after taking multiple attacks from them, Brook keeps getting up. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot find out that the mirrors can tell them where they lead to, and they work on identifying their comrades to the mirrors. Meanwhile, Luffy gets closer to ripping his arms off as Opera prepares to torture Nami for Lola's location. Suddenly, Jinbe arrives and attacks Opera to free Luffy and Nami. Long Summary As Sanji sits outside Pudding's room, wallowing in depression after overhearing her intention to kill him and his family at their wedding tomorrow, Pudding continues mocking him in front of Reiju. However, Reiju starts to get weaker, and Pudding prepares to get assistance for her since Reiju needs to be present at the wedding. Noting that it was impressive how Reiju managed to run away from her for a bit after being shot in the leg, Pudding reaches into Reiju's head and pulls out a roll of film containing Reiju's memories with the power of the Memo Memo no Mi, focusing on Reiju's memories of being shot and running away before eventually collapsing and being captured. Pudding then cuts out Reiju's memories of their encounter, and replaces it with someone else's memory of being shot by a Chess Soldier's stray bullet in order to explain Reiju's injuries. Reiju falls unconscious, and Pudding has her taken to a medical ward to treat her injuries. During this time, Sanji leaves the area outside Pudding's room. In the Room of Treasure, Brook stands firm against Big Mom in order to complete his mission of transcribing the Poneglyphs in her possession. Looking for an opening to get past Big Mom, Brook does not see any, but takes off as he runs up the wall. He then runs around the circumference of the room, his sheer speed causing Big Mom to struggle to keep up with him. However, when he manages to get behind her and attempts to attack, Big Mom quickly sees him and repels him with Prometheus. Brook does not manage to land any attacks thanks to Prometheus' and Zeus' tight defense, and the two weather homies assault him with powerful attacks. Brook then tries to overpower them with his soul power like he did to the Chess Soldiers, but although his music does give them great discomfort, they come out of it unaffected. They then injure him further with more powerful attacks, seemingly defeating him, but as Big Mom tries to grab him to take for her collection, he crawls away and slowly gets back up. Zeus and Prometheus get into an argument as to who should finish him off, causing Brook to spot an opening on Big Mom and rush in to attack her. However, Big Mom's bicorne homie Napoleon releases a sword hidden within it and slams into Brook. Big Mom then asks the nearly-defeated Brook if he has had enough, and is surprised to see him get up again. Brook states that he knows Sanji is likely here to sacrifice himself, and so will be unlikely to come back with them. Thus, if Luffy fails, he wants their mission to Whole Cake Island to at least be fruitful by acquiring Big Mom's Poneglyphs. Big Mom wonders why Brook does not consider the possibility of his team dying in this mission, but Brook retorts that no one considers the possibility of death in their quests. In the Mirro-World, Carrot tickles Brûlée to force her to guide them to the mirrors in the Whole Cake Chateau. Brûlée cannot take it anymore and relents, revealing that although she does not immediately know which mirror leads where, Carrot and Chopper can ask them and they will respond. The duo ask which mirrors lead into the castle, and the mirrors identify themselves. They then ask if any of them have seen any of their comrades, but the mirrors are unable to identify their comrades by name. In order to identify their comrades, Carrot prepares to draw them, claiming herself to be a good artist. In the Prisoner Library, Luffy's arms start to tear as he gets closer to ripping them off and freeing himself, despite Nami's constant attempts to stop him. Opera then confronts Nami, revealing that Big Mom ordered him to get Lola's location out of her while it is still nighttime. Nami refuses to sell out Lola, and Opera goes to get a crossbow, telling her that he will shoot her every five seconds until she gives an answer. Luffy promises to free himself in five seconds, causing Nami to become even more hysterical, when suddenly Jinbe enters the library. Opera is confused, since Jinbe is not currently allowed in the Chateau, but Jinbe simply apologizes as he hits Opera in the chest with Gosenmaigawara Seiken. With Opera downed, Jinbe prepares to free Luffy and Nami. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following are extended: **Pudding altering Reiju's memories. **Brook's fight against Big Mom. ***Brook attempting to use his ability against Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon is shown. ***Napoleon is seen attacking Brook in its sword form. In the manga, Napoleon's sword form was first revealed when the Sanji Retrieval Team was retrieving Brook from Big Mom's clutches. Site Navigation